


Skinny Love

by pinklypeachy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklypeachy/pseuds/pinklypeachy
Summary: skinny love [ski-knee lov]Nico di Angelo [Knee-co d An-jello]William Solace [Will-yum Soul-us]i.e. when two people are in love and show it, but are too shy to admit itIt's only three days, nothing's going to happen, right?This story is also posted on my Wattpad: uhohphelia





	1. Whatever, Sunshine

_~Nico_

A rare large grin appears on my face as I walk back to William Solace. _Oh my gods! What just happened? Should I have done that? What will they think of me no-_

"Hey, Death Boy, infirmary is that way," Will says, pointing to a building that reeked of death, and ultimately, interrupting my thoughts, "Are you okay? I've never seen you smile so wide, it looks like your face is going to crack in half.." "Whatever, Solace," I muttered out, trying to calm the skeletal butterflies rising in my stomach. I huffed, not sure if I should be dreading these three days, or maybe, just maybe, a little bit excited..?

"Does it have to be three days?" I whined, although I think it was more to keep up appearances than to get let out early.

Will looked appalled at the notion, and glared, a look I had never seen on his face. "Of course it does! Nico, you are going to be taken care of whether you like it or not, okay? You have cuts and bruises all over, terribly deep eye bags, and from the looks of it," he pointed towards my forearms, "You seem to have hastily stitched up bite marks, _very hastily_ stitched up, I might add." I had to hide my shock. An almost complete stranger, caring about _my_ well-being? New things every day, I suppose.

My usual frown appeared, as well as the trademark "death glare". The tall, blond idiot didn't even back down, just kept glaring down at me. I tried again with even more venom, but even that failed. _What was wrong with me?!_ I huffed once more, obviously having lost this battle.

Will, smiling victoriously, just grabbed my wrist, and before I could blink, was dragging me over towards the infirmary.

My breathing became rapid, limbs rigid, shaking, and stone cold, despite the warm hand curled around my arm. Through choked breaths, I growled, " _Don't touch me._ " Will quickly unwrapped his hand from my wrist and backed away a bit, hands up in surrender. I closed my eyes and covered my ears, sinking down onto my knees waiting for the panic to set it. Tears leaked out of my eyes in anticipation for the hurricane to start.

But, it-it didn't...? The ground wasn't spinning, and I had complete control over my senses. I was trembling, but it seemed to be more muscle memory and shock. _Why?_

My body stopped shaking, and I opened my eyes, one at a time. Somehow, I ended up sitting cross-legged on the ground, Will leaning over me, concern written in the creases in his forehead.

"N-Nico...? Ca-can you hear me?" I nodded, not trusting my voice. He turned towards one of the campers nearby, curious as to what had happened. "Could you go get me some nectar?" As the camper raced off to comply, he turned back towards me.

"How are you feeling, Death Boy?" Worry laced his bright blue irises, and the tip of his tongue caught my eye as he licked his lips. I gestured noncommittally, and angrily dug my knuckles into my eyes. The camper was back quickly, and Will proceeded to put a straw in the godly drink.

"No, Will. That stuff doesn't work for me. Besides, I'm fine." The aroma coming from the drink smelled like Mamma's cannolo, and her thick hot chocolate. My eyes teared up once more.

He just shook his head, knowing that I wasn't alright, but didn't want to press the matter.

Will smiled, looking down at me. "How about you just sit here for a while, okay Nico?" My stubbornness got to me and I pushed myself off of the ground, against the cries of Will to do exactly the opposite of that. My head spun, but I didn't care, I just wanted to be inside, and out of the way.

"I-I'm really s-sorry, Will." My voice was squeaky and hoarse, and I looked down at my fingers, playing with my ring. I don't do apologies.

"No, Nico, don't ever apologize for anything, got that?" At his tone, I swiveled my eyes down to his, as he was still sitting on the ground. "Nothing, _nothing_ is your fault, absolutely none of it, okay? Don't you dare ever apologize to me." Will's irises were fierce and piercingly blue. I felt as if I could see every nerve ending in them, they were so clear.

I let the words hang in the air, afraid to solidify that arrangement. He must've taken my silence for an answer, though, because he grinned, and stood up as a wave of heat washed over me.

Strangely, the heat radiating from his body was enough to melt the ice in my bones, and maybe, maybe even a little of the ice in my heart.

Will chuckled, and smiled, "I like your shirt."

I looked down at my ripped tropical Hawaiian button-up and scowled.

"Shut it, Sunshine." It's just 3 days. I'll survive, right?


	2. William Solace is Very Gay

_~Will_

 

 _I wonder why Nico doesn't like physical contact_ , I thought. Leading him into the infirmary, I made my way down the hallway to a small room in the corner.

"You need your rest," I explained to a confused Nico.

Everywhere you looked, there was somebody on the brink of death, it made me sad to know that I might not be able to save them. But this is what happens after a war, I suppose. People die, and one side loses. The infirmary, though one of my favorite places to be, smelled like a mix of antiseptic and cleaning supplies.

It was normal to me, but it must have smelled strange because Nico made a face full of disgust. "Sorry Dea-" " _Don't call me that._ " "Uh, huh. Okay, sorry _Nico_ , it always smells weird once you get in here, you'll get used to it." He sat down on the small bed, squeaking in disagreement.

"No," he paused to look directly at me, "No, i-it smells like death. It reminds me of the Underworld." He paused once more and stood up, walking to the doorway to glance over the patients in the infirmary. "Will, some of these people are going to die, but you are unable to help them. Don't blame yourself." My face must've displayed my puzzlement. "I just know, alright?" Nico whispered, looking through his lashes at me.

His brown eyes looked like pools of melted chocolate, and the slight pout on his face was enough to make the winter melt. Dark hair like silk, small limbs, skin color beginning to warm up to a peachy cream color.

 _Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no, no. This is so not happening._ Stunned, I nodded. _Never seen this side of my lovely Death Boy. Wait! He isn't mine!_ Nico was looking at me expectantly, and I had no idea what he just asked. I blushed and shook my head, clearing away my probably super obvious heart eyes. "Sorry? What did you say?"

Nico sighed, and walked back over to the bed. "I asked if you had to, like, check my bites or something, I don't know."

"Ah, yes, I do.. So, if you don't mind pulling off your shirt?" Nico's face was blank as he proceeded with my request. I turn away to grab a penlight to look at his wounds more closely. Looking back around towards Nico, who was squirming awkwardly, my heart almost stopped in my chest, and my face heated up. Cuts, and bruises, and black attire aside, Nico di Angelo was _hot_.

_Gods, I am so dead. No way in Hades am I getting out of this._

"Uh, Will?" Nico snapped his fingers a few times, and I realized that I'd been staring. My blush deepened, and my cheeks felt like they were on fire as I walked over to where Nico was sitting.

"Death Boy, I need to take a look at your arm. Do you mind if I touch your arm to steady it?" I didn't want him to have another freak out, and I needed his arm still. It definitely wasn't because I wanted to see how defined his muscles were, nope, not at all.

Maybe a bit.

Nico scowled, but nodded, puzzlement on his face.

I smiled brightly. "Okey-dokey, hold still, 'kay?" He flinched when I lightly touched his forearm, shining the penlight into his wound. "Does it hurt?" Nico shook his head "no". His arm was cold, so very cold; I wanted to hug him, or give him a blanket, or both.

"Good, but I'm going to have to restitch them. Do you want to be put asleep, or...?"

"Nah, 's'all good."

As I prepared and cleaned the needle, Nico sat on the cot and looked around the small room.

"What do you _do_ here, Will? This place, it seems so - so cold, and mean, and your personality clashes with it a lot."

I quirked up an eyebrow. "What, Death Boy?"

He blushed. "I mean, you're such an optimist, and then there's this place. It's dreary, and smells like death. What do you do here?"

Smiling, I got out an antiseptic wipe and moved towards Nico. "Can I clean your cut?" He nodded an affirmative as I answered his question. "I actually love this place. It may seem like that sometimes, but, it's my home. Or at least the only home I've ever known. I left for Camp when I was pretty young, so my memories of my family are limited. I like it here, because I feel like I'm doing something. I've never been on a quest before, so it's my way of helping."

Nico gaped at me, anger and confusion on his face. I quirked an eyebrow once more.

"Excuse me, Solace, but did you not heal Annabeth? Did you not heal her, _even when your brother Michael was missing?_ Did you not take on the entire Apollo cabin at _age 13?_ Were you not the one who took out an _entire legion_ of dog-headed monsters with a single whistle, and outran six Romans?" Nico paused a bit, and softened his glare. "I've seen you fight, William Solace. _You're just as brave and important as anyone out there_."

Now it was my turn to gape, a blush quickly filling my cheekbones. I looked down, decided to distract myself by focusing on stitching up Nico's arm. "Never knew you noticed so much, Death Boy."

"Don't call me that." I chanced a look at him, and it comforted me that he was blushing just as much as I. Finishing pulling the last thread through, I snipped the demigod-proof thread, and hummed a hymn to Apollo to make sure it stayed in and didn't get infected.

"Alright, Death _Kid_ , you're all stitched up, and you need to get some rest." I smiled.

A look of indignation crossed his face, as he stuttered out, "D-don't call m-me that ei-" But that was as far as Nico got, before I snapped my fingers and he fell asleep.

 

 


End file.
